Différences de parcours
by Miss Saphirah
Summary: Alors qu'Edward rentre de mission, contraint de raconter ses mésaventures à son supérieur, une autre question est finalement abordée.


**Salut ! Ceci est la nouvelle version de mon ancien one-shot "Divergences". J'espère que cette remise à niveau vous plaira (je vous déconseille de jeter un oeil à l'ancien, c'est à vos risques et périls !). Bonne lecture !**

**(Cette histoire a déjà été publiée sous mon pseudo Miss Saphirah sur Fanfic-fr)**

* * *

**Différences de parcours**

Une fois de plus, Edward rentrait de mission, traînant derrière lui une tripotée de problèmes. Mais ce n'était en rien sa faute ! Les faussaires de pierres philosophales menaçaient de rayer une ville de la carte...

— Et donc, tu as préféré le faire avant eux, le railla Mustang.

— Oui, bon, ça va... Faut toujours que vous vous focalisiez sur des détails.

— Dis plutôt que tu en fais toujours _un peu_ trop.

Le plus jeune des alchimistes d'État se renfrogna, tandis que son supérieur se réinstalla confortablement dans son siège. Dans le grand bureau du colonel, situé à East City, le silence se prolongea. Insérer un minimum de bon sens à ce génie prenait du temps. Le haut gradé en avait bien conscience. Il devait lui laisser suffisamment d'espace pour qu'il se sente pas piégé au sein de l'armée et ne fiche pas en l'air sa licence d'État – ce qui serait dommageable pour les recherches des deux frères – tout en sachant user de fermeté quand la situation l'exigeait. Un vrai numéro d'équilibriste.

Heureusement que Roy aimait les challenges. Cependant...

— N'oublie pas que certains gradés ne voient pas ton entrée dans l'armée d'un très bon œil. Évite juste d'attirer inutilement l'attention sur toi. Sauf si ça me rapporte quelque chose, évidemment.

Une flopée d'insultes l'assaillirent sur le champ, il les balaya d'un revers de la main.

— Tu veux du thé ? J'ai des biscuits aussi.

Sans surprise, les dernières piques du Fullmetal cessèrent sur cette seule proposition. Il fallait avouer que, dès qu'il s'agissait de manger, il n'était pas très difficile à convaincre. Refusant toutefois de perdre la face, l'adolescent mâcha bruyamment, avec pour seul objectif d'ennuyer son supérieur. Une tactique qui échoua lamentablement puisque ce dernier ne releva même, et reprit avec habilité sur l'alchimie utilisée par les malfrats : il savait que ce sujet passionnait Edward Elric. _Dans le mille_. L'air bougon disparut aussitôt, remplacé par de la pure ferveur.

Au milieu de ses explications, et autres gesticulations, le plus jeune des alchimistes en vint à mentionner les leçons de combat de son maître, Izumi. Mustang émit un sifflement admiratif face à de telles prouesses, avant de commenter :

— Elle ne plaisante pas, ta prof.

— M'en parlez pas...

Grimace et frissons d'horreur accompagnèrent ces mots. Le garçon n'osait imaginer le jour où elle apprendrait qu'il avait signé pour devenir alchimiste d'État. Sans aucun doute, il subirait la raclée de sa vie... Trop jeune pour mourir, il ne voulait pas y songer ! Il chercha par tous les moyens à se dérober de cette vision d'horreur. Son regard doré s'attarda alors sur la montre en argent négligemment posée sur une pile de papiers, toujours pas remplis. Une pensée l'effleura. Il se demanda si le colonel avait été encouragé ou non à mettre son alchimie au service de l'armée. L'homme brun savait quasiment tout de lui, mais ce n'était pas réciproque. Edward avait compris que Mustang ne souhaitait pas parler de son passé à Ishval, et il respectait ce fait. Cependant, peut-être que dévoiler une autre partie de sa jeunesse le dérangerait moins ? Il devait tenter le coup. Comme à son habitude, le Fullmetal posa franchement la question :

— Et vous, colonel, votre maître vous était-il content pour votre titre d'alchimiste d'État ?

Stupeur. Son interlocuteur ne s'attendait pas à évoquer le sujet. Masquant ses pensées, Mustang imposa un silence. Edward se concentra alors sur la tasse de thé prisonnière entre ses mains. Il s'était montré trop invasif, aucune réponse ne viendrait. Tant pis. Au moins, il aurait essayé et saurait à quoi s'en tenir...

— Non, pas vraiment, entendit-il finalement.

Il releva la tête, aussi étonné qu'intéressé. Le colonel affichait désormais un air indifférent, mais le timbre de sa voix, sombre, l'avait trahi. Une certaine nostalgie semblait l'avoir envahi à cette évocation, qui se poursuivit :

— Il m'a bien fait comprendre le dédain qu'il éprouvait pour les chiens de l'armée, avant que je ne passe l'examen.

— Et... il vous en a voulu ?

— J'imagine qu'il voulait plutôt épargner ma naïveté...

Edward ne savait pas comment interpréter les paroles de son aîné, sinon qu'il sentait des pointes de regrets. Il préféra éviter la pente glissante et réorienta la conversation, avide d'en savoir plus. Une telle occasion ne se représenterait peut-être pas.

— Est-ce qu'il vous a fait faire des tests bizarres avant de vous prendre comme disciple ?

— C'est-à-dire ?

— Je sais pas. Une épreuve pour montrer votre détermination ?

Il y eut un petit rire nerveux, puis Mustang se reprit :

— Disons plutôt que les circonstances ont joué en ma faveur...

* * *

_À peine âgé de dix-sept ans, Roy venait de se faire méchamment rabrouer par l'alchimiste que l'un des clients de sa mère lui avait recommandé. Apparemment, le vieux dément ne cherchait aucun apprenti. Il soupira. Tout ce chemin depuis East City pour rien... Il se retrouvait là, perdu en pleine campagne, en route pour rejoindre la prochaine charrette qui le mènerait à la gare. _Quelle plaie_... Mais il n'avait pas le choix hors de question de se coltiner à nouveau tout le trajet à pied. De mauvaise grâce, il s'était exécuté. _

_Sur le chemin du retour, il croisa une silhouette pas bien grande. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide, sans plus d'intérêt. Néanmoins, il nota qu'elle portait des sacs de courses, beaucoup trop gros. Par courtoisie, il lui proposa son aide._

— _Non merci, répondit-elle gentillement. Ça ira... je crois._

_La malchance s'amusa à la contredire elle vacilla quelque peu sous le poids de toutes ces emplettes. Par réflexe, Roy la retint, croisa un regard noisette, qui se détourna aussitôt. La jeune fille s'excusa de cette maladresse et posa ses paquets à terre, le temps de souffler. Il en profita pour la détailler un peu plus. Des cheveux blonds coupés à la garçonne et un visage tout en rondeur, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de quatorze ou quinze ans. Pas le temps de s'attarder : remise de ses émotions, elle le remercia et s'apprêta à repartir. Cet empressement le surprit. Dans la précipitation, les mots lui échappèrent il lui proposa une nouvelle fois son aide. Gênée, elle chercha à décliner l'offre pour ne pas l'importuner._

— _Je vous assure que ça ne me dérange pas._

_Après une dernière hésitation, les deux adolescents firent route ensemble._

— _Vous habitez loin ? demanda Roy, histoire de faire la conversation._

— _Non, non. Pas du tout. La maison est un peu à l'écart, mais on y arrivera vite._

_Un blanc s'installa, très vite brisé par l'inconnue._

— _Pardonnez ma curiosité, mais je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà vu._

— _C'est vrai que voir de nouvelles têtes doit être rare par ici... Je suis venu rencontré quelqu'un, mais ça s'est mal passé._

— _Oh. Je suis désolée._

— _Pourquoi ? Vous n'y êtes pour rien, la rassura-t-il._

_Il accompagna ces paroles d'un sourire charmant, qu'elle lui rendit, timide. À mesure qu'ils avançaient, le galant ténébreux avait une sensation de déjà-vu. Il reconnaissait le chemin. Un violent doute l'assaillit. Il voulut poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, mais elle le devança :_

— _Vous êtes venu pour l'alchimie ?_

_Cela sonnait plus comme une affirmation. La jeune fille le dévisageait, un voile de tristesse obscurcissant ses traits._

— _Vous devriez renoncer._

_La réaction de son interlocutrice l'avait encore pris de court. Il se ressaisit dans la seconde. « _Jamais._ », lui cria son esprit. Il ne comptait pas abandonner son rêve si facilement. Et il ne se priva pas de le lui faire entendre :_

— _Hors de question. L'alchimie offre tellement de possibilités... Je veux pouvoir contribuer à son développement. Explorer toutes les opportunités de... Bref. Ce serait trop long à expliquer, mais je sais que j'en suis capable. J'ai déjà à mon actif de nombreuses réussites !_

— _Que d'orgueil, le railla-t-elle._

_Roy ne se laissa pas démonter :_

— _Peut-être. Je ne m'en cache pas. Je ne suis qu'un homme fier de ses maigres connaissances. Cependant, le doute et la remise en question font aussi partie du cheminement de tout scientifique. C'est ainsi que nous progressons et trouvons de nouvelles manières d'utiliser l'alchimie. Vous me trouverez sans doute encore plus arrogant, mais... je suis convaincu que l'alchimie est la clef qui permettra de mettre un terme à toutes ces guerres et d'offrir, enfin, du bonheur aux gens._

_La demoiselle fronça les sourcils, indéchiffrable. Il poursuivit :_

— _Qu'importe le temps que ça prendra, je suis déterminé à y contribuer. Si je ne trouve pas de Maître ici, alors je chercherai ailleurs._

_Son discours terminé, Roy se tut. Il n'avait pas à se justifier davantage. De toute façon, il ne la reverrait probablement jamais l'alchimiste du coin s'était montré très clair quant à ses intentions. Il se remit alors en marche, en silence. Perdu entre deux souffles, un chuchotement lui parvint néanmoins, le forçant à s'arrêter :_

— _Il le pensait aussi... autrefois..._

_Soudain, l'inconnue coiffée à la garçonne releva la tête vers lui. Le fixa des ses yeux de faucon. Le jeune garçon ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre..._

— _Ces mots... Si vous les pensez sincèrement, réessayez. Retentez votre chance, jusqu'à ce qu'il vous entende._

_Elle avait énoncé cette phrase avec t'en d'assurance, que Roy s'en trouva troubler. Un état de fait qui s'estompa bien vite : il ne laisserait pas cette seconde opportunité s'envoler. Il la remercia pour ces encouragements puis, le paquet de courses toujours en mains, la suivit sans résistance. En chemin, la jeune fille lui fournit également quelques conseils avisés pour persuader le vieil homme._

_Une tactique qui fonctionna à merveille, puisqu'à la fin de la journée, il devint l'apprenti de Maître Hawk..._

* * *

— QUOI ?! VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI ?! s'écria le Fullmetal à s'en tuer la voix. Al et moi on s'est cassé le cul pendant un mois à survivre sur une île déserte et vous, vous avez juste dragué une nana ?!

— Hey ! s'offusqua le Flame Alchemist. Surveille ton langage. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui !


End file.
